Vehicle owners may desire to drive their vehicle with particular engine and operating configurations. Vehicle owners may take their vehicle to special mechanics or provide particular specifications to a vehicle manufacture to configure their vehicle to their liking. Vehicle owners may also operate the vehicles in many different environments. Vehicle owners may want to tune their vehicle based on which environment the vehicle is operated in. Additionally, vehicle owners may want to prohibit others from operating their vehicles recklessly or irresponsibly.